How it came to the Ups and Downs
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: Takumi Usui now Takumi Walker had finally become the CEO of Walker corp. Upon his new title he had decided to go back to Japan where the love of his life had been waiting for him for years much to his grandfather and brother's dismay. Will Takumi end up with Misa? Based on fanfic Ups and Downs by MissKireiUchiha. Includes their first love scene. Innocent teen romance.


**How it came to the Ups and Downs**

 **Hey guys! So this is just a one-shot that I've been thinking about writing for a long time. So how many of you know about MissKireiUchiha? She writes a lot of good fanfics where supposedly Takumi happens to be very dark, and Misaki happens to be very bold. But anywho, if you read MissKireiUchiha's stories, and if you know the one story called Ups and Downs then this is basically what this one shot is based on. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you read at least up to chapter 5 because that's what this is based on. Thank you to MissKireiUchiha for allowing me to write a fanfic based on your fanfic. Enjoy~.**

 _At the Raven Castle_

 _Flash. Flash. Flash._

Takumi Usui, now known as Takumi walker swore that his face would surely break if he held that fake smile plastered for any longer.

He had finally been appointed as the official CEO of Walker inc.

"Mr. Walker look here," some of the reporters said.

"Mr. Walker can you answer my questions first?" some inquired.

"Please, step back," it was Cedric who had spoken. He had become Takumi's butler under Gerard Walker's orders just recently.

"Takumi sama will answer all your questions. Ask them one at a time please." The said butler nodded to his master who straightened himself as he got ready to answer the reporters.

He assumed he would have to stay there for the entire day, but the first question inquired to him sent relief through his body.

"What do you plan on doing as the new CEO of Walker corps?"

Takumi smirked at the question which surprised the audience slightly. "I'm going to move one of my headquarters to Tokyo, Japan."

 _At Tokyo State Farm_

"I know I have said this before but I just can't thank you enough," an old man said to his lawyer as he sat across from her with a permanent smile on his face.

"The Hirosaki company has been trying to sabotage the Hydoushi company for a while now. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have been able to prove it at court. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure really," a lawyer with rave hair exclaimed in return. She loved seeing her clients happy. To a lawyer that was the greatest gift of them all.

Mr. Hydoushi the leader of the Hydoushi group got up and extended out his hand. The lawyer followed his gesture. "Thank you once again. I;m forever in your debt. If you ever need anything feel free to ask."

The man had become like a father to her in the past few months. She placed another hand on top of his. "Thank _you_. And I will." They bowed to each other before the man left.

Ayuzawa Misaki unlocked her i-phone as she read the messages from her boyfriend Takumi Walker.

 _At the Duke of Rachester's Office_

Takumi attempted to sit up straight as the tense atmosphere surrounding him began to grow. Next to him set his half-brother Gerard. While he tried to seem polite Takumi knew inwardly he was screaming out of frustration. But what was even more intimidating than Gerard's silent atmosphere was the Duke of Rachester's atmosphere.

He was eyeing his grand-son skeptically at the moment. The Duke and Takumi never really saw eye to eye, but the old man needed a successor and since Gerrard wouldn't be able to live long it only made sense to pick Takumi; even if he was an illegitimate child he had proven to be rather skilled when it came to business matters. So after a few push here and there from those around him, the man had finally decided to make his daughter's love child the heir to his company. Today he had finally seized that title.

The duke had hoped he would make him proud but after his interview today he was beginning to have his doubts.

"What were you thinking?" the Duke finally said.

Takumi didn't answer. He thought he knew what he wanted but for some reason the words just wouldn't come out.

As if out of the blue that Duke jolted up from his seat and gripped his cane tightly around his arms. "I said," he whispered at first but then he screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Takumi flinched for the first time in his life as the cane came in contact with the hard marble floor. "Do you how much uproar you have cause for the next few weeks? Hell. It might even last for months."

"I'm aware of that," Takumi mumbled as he looked down at the floor. His bangs covering his emerald eyes completely. "But even so I think I knew what I was doing when I said I'd like to move my headquarters to Japan and carry out all my operations there."

"Oh?" It was Gerard's cold voice that had caused Takumi to look up. "And why Japan of all places?" Takumi said nothing as he let his brother snarl at him. "Could it be it's for that commoner girl?"

Takumi immediately got up as he heard the word "commoner." How dare he insult his girfriend like that? Takumi never cared much for money so he wasn't going to start now. Misaki was his life. She was the reason he wanted to become CEO in the first place. She was the mere reason of his existence. He had dreamt of being next to her side for so long, and now he finally had that chance. He hoped to get married to her and marry her he will.

"I've made my resolve brother," he informed. Adding extra pressure on the word "brother." "You can't stop me now."

"I'm afraid that doesn't matter," his grandfather spoke next. "You were made CEO for the advancement of this company. Not for your own selfish desires."

"And if I told you it was for the advancement of the company than what?" At that his brother and grandfather were taken aback.

"W-what?" Takumi had never heard his brother stutter before. It was almost a surprise.

"I said that I'm going to Japan for the advancement of our company." He sat up straighter as an image of Misaki's face flashed across his mind, giving him confidence.

"Really," the Duke arched an eyebrow at Gerrard's direction.

"Yes." The Duke and Gerrard remained silent. Takumi took that as a sign to continue. "As you may already know about 78% of our investors and business partners have settled themselves in Japan. If I were to move my headquarters there I would be able to build a closer relationship to them. While at it I can even get in business terms with other companies that have yet to associate themselves with us. So you see it is for a good cause after all."

Gerrard and the Duke exchanged glances as if having a mental conversation. Takumi had his hands clasped behind his back, but even so he couldn't stop them from clenching into fists as he let his fear drive him. He just wanted them to approve so he could be with his Misa. How he missed her. Aside from their daily messages and phone calls he never felt close to her. All he wanted to do was have her in his arms, crash his mouth against hers, and possibly do other unspeakable things to her.

"Very well then," Takumi's eyes widened at the reply. "You may proceed," the Duke continued. Takumi was so happy that he couldn't describe it in words. So he merely bowed to express his gratitude.

"However," Takumi stopped in his tracks as he made his way towards the door. "If I see that the business is declining instead of prospering like you claim it would, then I'll have you back in London before you know it."

"I un-" before he could finish his grandfather pointed his came at him. "And I shall make sure that you never hear from that girl again."

A sweat dropped down Takumi's face as he nodded as shut the door behind him. He didn't miss the smirk on his brother's face as he left.

Takumi leaned back against the door. He knew he should be happy but he felt frightened at the same time. One mistake and he would lose Misaki forever. He clenched his fist tight and held his chin high. He can;t let that happen. He was going home to her after so long, and the last thing he wanted was for her to worry for him. So he walked towards his bedroom and started packing his things.

 _At Misaki's Apartment_

 _Ring. Ring Ring._

Misaki wiped her tears away as she got from her couch in the living room. She had been expecting a call from him all day and yet nothing. Why did she feel so sad when he didn't call her or respond to her calls. With a surge of hope inside her she entered her room and picked up her phone. She was right. It was him.

Her smile soon vanished though. He was probably calling to let her know about his work and such and would most likely ask what she was up to recently. She eyed her phone and then threw it across the room. It wasn't worth it honestly.

But then. It rang again, and again, and again, until she was on her back in her bed waiting to fall asleep.

Defeated Misaki picked up her phone and slid the screen. "Hello," she spoke as low as she could. Her nervousness was getting the best of her.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone," his question surprised her. Why was he being so impatient? "Did you overwork yourself again?"

Misaki didn't respond. Her tears started to slide down her cheeks again. Before she could help it a sob escaped her, and it was loud enough for Takumi to hear.

"Misaki," he spoke lowly. By then he had started to worry. Was she alright? Did something happen? "What's wrong love?"

"I..." she struggled to continue as a hiccup escaped her.

Takumi ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She was crying again and he knew exactly why now. It was because she missed him and he had made er upset by not answering her calls. He felt like an idiot as he stood outside a tall apartment building. "It'll be alright," he told her now smiling as he entered the building.

"You always say that," he jheard her say on the other side of the phone as he stepped into the elevator.

"This time it's different," he stepped out and earned a few glances from a few girls passing by.

"He's hot," they whispered. "I know right."

"Why?" Miskai inquired. She was starting have her suspicions now.

"I'll tell you later," with that he cut the call. Almost guilty he left her hanging like that. Regardless he knocked on the door in front of him.

Misaki gaped at the phone. He had never stood her up like that and this was the very first time. Could it be that he had lost all interest in her like all her friends kept on telling her. He wouldn't do that. Would he?

Misaki wiped her tears away in frustration. Someone had been knocking on the door for a while now. She straightened her tanktop and her mini skirt and glanced at the mirror. It was obvious she had been crying. Her clothes revealed her body bit too much but she still looked alright. If Takumi were here he would have made some perverted comment about it.

Takumi. Misaki clutched the necklace around her neck tight and twisted the promise ring in her finger.

Slowly she began to walk towards the door, and for some reason she felt like she was up for a surprise.

She opened the door only to find her eyes fall out of her head and her jaw drop to the floor.

Had she been dreaming? Was this real? Was he really in front of her?

"T-Takumi," she stuttered to speak. Her hands covered her mouth. He gave her a sweet and gentle smile as he extended out his hands to her. How she had missed that smile!

Without thinking she started to cry again as she ran towards him.

Takumi was taken aback when she buried her face in his chest and started to cry but he was quick to recover as he started to rub her gently and wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to comfort her. She surprised him by playfully punching him on his chest. "Baka," she yelped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I'd surprise you," he said kissing her hair lightly. "I guess I should've told you sooner."

"You guess?" she mocked him, as she laughed a little. Soon he found himself laughing with her. When they stopped he lifted up her chin and looked into her amber eyes. It had been so long since he was seen them. Without warning he pressed his lips against hers.

Misaki kissed him back without hesitation. It was a sweet and gentle kiss at first but before she knew it, the kiss turned into something more.

He pushed her inside her apartment and turned them around as soon as the door closed so that she was trapped between him and the door. He grabbed her waist tight and pulled her closer. She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in.

Takumi was going to melt soon. He suckeld her tongue as if there was no tomorrow. If she didn't like this she didn't complain. She had changed over the years, he thought to himself as he took in her curves underneath the tight tank top. His hands snaked around her waist. He pulled back to let her catch her breath. While she panted he pressed open mouth kisses to her jaw, her chin, her neck, and then across her entire collarbone. He bit the flesh, and sucked on it, as she let out a soft moan. "Mmm, Takumi."

Her moaning turned him on and caused him to pick her up into his arms bridal style. He lead her to the coach as her eyes widened in surprise when he made her straddle on his lap.

Before Misaki could say anything her perverted boy friend smashed his lips onto hers. She moaned again when he nibbled on her lip and then tugged it. He pulled back, just for enough time to grab her jaw and then squeeze it tight enough for her to open it. He took it as a chance for him to slide his tongue in. She gasped again and this turned him on even more. He pulled her closer by the waist and kissed her harder. With each second they grew even more hungrier. They were no longer just making out. They were literally swallowing each other.

"I love you." Takumi spoke between kisses. "God I love you!" he exclaimed as he pulled back to look at Misaki, and was glad when he saw that the lust in her eyes was the same as his. He grabbed the hem of her tank top and tore it away from her. He took in the black bra she was wearing and blushed slightly. He found her avoiding eye contact and kissed the valley of her breast. She closed her eyes and moaned. You're beautiful you know that."

SHe managed a small smile as he collided their mouths again. He almost gasped when he saw her hands tugging on the buttons of his blazer and pulling on his tie. He smirked at that and helped her get rid of them as he threw them on the floor like her shirt.

Takumi took her hands in his and guided them across his body. From his torso to his neck. Her touch sent a course of energy through him. Making all those separated years worth it.

He kissed her again and again, all over her face until he decided he had enough of just making out on the couch. He wanted to do more to her he realized as she cupped his cheek.

He pulled back and looked at her. She was out of breath and returned his grin as she tugged on his lips. "I want to...do unspeakable...things to you," he confessed.

"So then why don't you?" she asked innocently.

"Wrong answer Ayuzawa," he declared as he kissed her again and picked her up in his arms.

Misaki;s hands found their way to his messy blonde hair and pulled them tight. He groaned in pain but regardless kissed her back. He kicked the door to her bedroom open. How he knew where it was she didn't know. He threw her onto the bed. None too gently either.

Misaki watched him climb onto of her with his legs on either side of her. Before she could say anything he made his way to her neck and kissed her all across. Ver harshly too. There were definitely going to be marks there. Oh well.

"Takumi," she whispered lightly. The next thing he did embarassed her to the point where her face became red as a tomato. He pulled down her skirt along with her underwear and then started to kiss his way up to her face from her stomach.

"What are you…" she began but her sut her off as he unhooked her bra and then removed it from her body.

"I want to make you mine," he spoke darkly.

At first Miskai only stared at him. Was she ready for this? Could she handle it? But then she looked into his eyes and saw the need for love filled with hunger and desire. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Takumi took that as a sign to continue and wrapped them both with a sheet.

"Thank you love," he whispered against her mouth.

Misaki lay underneath her lover as the pain between her legs started to drift away. He was currently busy placing wet kisses on her neck much to her exhaustion.

Takumi finally decided he was too tired to continue this and slowly got off her. He had made love to her for the very first time and he could only hope it would continue on forever.

Misaki shifted under him and looked away. Her face becoming red again. It was then that he realized that he had said all of it out loud. He smiled to himself and turned her face to look at him. He ran his finger over her lips and kissed her gently.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're worried about," he assured her.

Misaki smiled to her heart's content as she wrapped her arms around him and pecked his lips. "I love you," she said truthfully.

"I love you more," Takumi replied as he covered the body of the love of his life with his.

She was in his arms again and she would make sure that's how it would be from now on.

 **So people what did you think. Once again this is based on MissKirei's fanfic Ups and Downs. I do not own the plot or anything whatsoever. If you like this story check out MissKirei's other fanfics regarding Takumi's dark side. I have to say they're really hot. Also check out my fanfic A Fantasy World, which will update this weekend. Alright people talk to you seen and please review, fave, and follow. Xia-Jayde out.**


End file.
